The invention relates to a high-voltage switch having a plurality of semiconductor elements connected in series. EP-A-0,377,619 has already disclosed a high-voltage switch which takes over the function of an igniting voltage distributor in the case of steady-state high-voltage distribution, This high-voltage switch consists of semiconductor elements which are arranged in a cascade and are constructed as high-voltage transistors or thyristors, the cascade having light-sensitive zones. The light-sensitive zones can be driven by light-emitting elements in such a way that they switch through at a predetermined instant, for example in accordance with the ignition sequence, and thereby apply the ignition pulses, delivered by the ignition coil, to the downstream sparking plug, In these cascade circuits, 3 to 50 phototransistors or photothyristors are connected in series.
A high-voltage switch is likewise disclosed by German Published Patent Application 3,731,393, Use is made here of break-over diodes as the high-voltage elements, 10 to 50 diodes being stacked one above the other, depending on the dielectric strength of the individual break-over diode and depending on the desired break-over voltage, It is disadvantageous in these known high-voltage switches that the cascade circuit in the form of series circuits, or the stacks require a relatively large amount of room.